The present invention relates to a headrest for a simple-structured seat, and more particularly to a headrest designed for easily mounting on a back of a seat equipped on an electric cart.
Cars have become very important traffic means in the modern society, particular in cities. With the increasing requirement for environmental protection, there is also developed an electric cart that not only enables reduced environmental pollution but also has reduced dimensions and weight compared with the common cars and motorcycles. Such electric cart can be easily operated and is therefore widely welcome and employed by the invalid and the aged to conveniently assist them in moving usually within a short distance.
A seat is a very important part of the electric cart. A well-designed seat enables a driver to steer the electric cart comfortably and safely. To provide drivers of electric carts with a comfortable seat, the seat of an electric cart usually includes an internal metal framework that has complicate structure and increases the manufacturing cost of the seat. Both U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,904,214 and 5,941,327 disclose an electric cart onto which a seat is mounted. However, these prior inventions do not discuss the seat in details. Nevertheless, a seat with simplified structure and accordingly reduced manufacturing cost would apparently be beneficiary to the development of the electric cart in the vehicle market. Moreover, it is very important for the seat of an electric cart to meet the requirements of different drivers.
FIG. 25 shows a conventional seat A for an electric cart. The seat A includes a back 1A that can be adjusted in its inclination relative to a bottom 2A of the seat A to allow a driver to comfortably rest his or her back on the back 1A while steering the electric cart. However, the back 1A of the seat A does not include a headrest, and this would, of course, cause discomfort to the driver, particularly when the drivers of electric carts are usually the invalid and the aged.
Since the seat A of the currently commercially available electric cart usually has a back 1A that is made in the cart manufacturer""s factory with a fixed mold. To add a headrest to the back 1A, it necessitates a new mold or a modified mold and would therefore increase the manufacturing cost of the electric cart. On the other hand, a headrest made and fixed by the cart manufacturer onto the back 1A of the seat A for the electric cart does not necessarily meet the requirement and/or preference of all drivers.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a headrest for a simple-structured seat for, for example, vehicles and electric carts, wherein the headrest includes simple means for mounting on the seat, so that the headrest can be removably connected to the seat in a convenient and quick manner, allowing a driver to comfortably rest his or her head on the headrest during driving.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a headrest for a simple-structured seat for, for example, vehicles and electric carts, wherein the headrest can be manufactured and sold as a package product for consumers to mount the headrest to the seat with minimum time and effort.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a headrest for a simple-structured seat for, for example, vehicles and electric carts, wherein the headrest may be differently designed and can be easily mounted onto and removed from the seat that was not initially provided with a headrest, so that consumers may purchase and replace the headrest according to their preference.
To achieve the above and other objects, there is provided a headrest for a simple-structured seat for cars, particularly electric carts. The headrest includes at least one pair of bar receivers for mounting on a rear side of a back of the seat. The bar receiver each has two wing portions on which a plurality of fixing holes are provided. Fastening means, such as screws, are threaded through the fixing holes to fix the bar receivers onto the back of the seat, so that an insertion hole is defined between the bar receiver and the back of the seat. The headrest also includes at least one pillow that has at least one pair of elastic bars downward projected therefrom and adapted to insert into the insertion holes defined between the bar receivers and the back of the seat. The elastic bars automatically extend outward to tightly press against inner walls of the insertion holes in the bar receivers and thereby firmly hold the pillow to the back of the seat.